


Work.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Buck is forced to take more time off work then he expected while pregnant with his and Eddie's baby.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Work.

“I can’t take it.” Buck moaned as he flung his head back. “I swear Eddie I’m going crazy.”

"It's only been a few weeks." Eddie pointed out with a small laugh. “And it’s not going to be for that much longer.”

“You don’t get to say anything.” Buck told his husband as he opened his eyes to glare at him. “Not until you’re the one that’s stuck at home all day.”

Eddie shock his head as he walked over to the sofa. “I know you hate this.”

“Of course I hate this.” Buck huffed leaning his head onto the back of the sofa. “I’m stuck in this house all day, I can’t work. I even miss going to the shop Eddie.”

Eddie laughed at his husband as he sat down on the sofa. “A couple more weeks Buck and we get to bring home a healthy baby girl.”

Buck looked back over at Eddie with another sigh. “I know. Our baby girl.” Buck reached down and placed his hand on his baby bump. “We get to bring our baby girl home in a couple weeks Eddie.”

“I know we do.” Eddie nodded placing his hand on top of Buck’s. “Think you can take a few more weeks of this.”

“I might just be able to.” Buck agreed reluctantly. “I guess it’s a little better than getting a bad back and feet pain all the time. And I feel like I’m as large as a house so.”

“You’re not.” Eddie assured his husband knowing that Buck was a little insecure about his body right now. “You’re my hot as hell husband and I don’t think you’ve ever looked hotter than you do right now.”

Buck looked up at his husband before leaning forward and pulling Eddie in for a long kiss.

**********************************************************************************

“You know it’s just out luck that something went wrong and I can’t go back to work yet.” Buck said with a laugh as he looked down at the baby in his arms.

“It is your luck.” Eddie agreed with his husband, his eyes also on the baby in Buck’s arms. “I don’t end up in a hospital bed anywhere near as often as you do.”

“You don’t.” Buck agreed with a small laugh. “But we are married so it still our luck.”

Eddie shock his head as he reached over to place a hand lightly on the baby. “You’ll have a bit of company this time though.”

“Company that can’t talk, walk or even sit up.” Buck pointed out as he finally looked away from the baby and towards his husband. “Great company.”

“Our daughter isn’t good company?”

“Our daughter is the best company.” Buck corrected. “But not when the only person I can see all day is a new born.”

“You’re only going to be home for a couple more weeks then we originally planned.” Eddie pointed out trying to reassure Buck that this wasn’t as bad as he knew his husband was thinking in his head. “And I have some holiday time saved up, I can take the odd day off. Spend some time with you.”

“What if we want to go on holiday?” Buck asked even though he already knew the answer.

“We’re not going to be going on holiday anytime soon. Not with a new-born. Unless you want to get on a plane with Chris and this one?”

“Yeah I think I’m good not doing that.” Buck agreed with a laugh. “I would love for you to take a few days off. You’re great you know.”

Eddie just nodded before he placed a soft kiss on Buck’s head.

*****************************************

“You get to go back to work.” Eddie pointed out the night before Buck’s first day back a little over three months later.

“I do.” Buck agreed with a small nod.

“You don’t seem as happy as I thought you would be.” Eddie commented looking at his husband a little confused.

“I am happy. I can’t wait to go back, I’ve missed it a lot.” Buck sighed as he let his head fall back against the head board. “But I don’t want to leave our baby.”

“I didn’t want to leave her when I first went back, but it will get easier.” Eddie promised sitting so his shoulder was touching Buck’s “Don’t forget I will be home with her tomorrow. So there is absolutely no need to worry.”

“I’m not worried.” Buck assured Eddie not wanting his husband to think he thought Eddie was incapable of taking care of their baby on his own. “I’m just gonna miss her.”

“If you really miss her you can face time me when you have a break. I’ll put her on the camera.”

“Really. You want me to be that person?” Buck asked as he raised one eyebrow giving the other man a look.

“If it will make you feel better.” Eddie nodded.

“If I really need to I will. But I think I will be okay. Get caught up with work, you know what I’m like.”

“I do.” Eddie agreed with a nod. “Tomorrow will be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it has been so long since I posted in this series but I have really struggled to come up with more ideas for one-shots, so if anyone has any story suggestions they would like to see written for this series please let me know and I would be more then happy to give it a go.
> 
> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know so I can correct them.


End file.
